In The Cove
by jab86
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. DreamWorks Animation owns, "How to Train Your Dragon." This a series of short descriptions of Hiccup and Toothless in the cove. Hiccup begin to build trust between one another. Enjoy!
1. Trust

**Trust**

As I arrived at the cove, I held up my shield still unsure of this new "pet" of mine. I was too scared to go inside, so I threw the fish I caught in to the cove to see if he'd come out. Not a chance. He wasn't anywhere to be found. My only defense was stuck between two rocks. Choosing to abandon it, I picked up the fish from the ground while continuing my search for the Night Fury. While attempting to not make any sudden movements, I cautiously studied the area in hope I would be able to found him. To my surprise the black dragon was perched on top of a large boulder to my left and slowly crawled down and stood in front of me in a pouncing position. Terrified and shaking, I held the fish out in front me while avoiding eye contact. As he creeped up slowly with his mouth open, he suddenly backed off and growled. Remembering the knife in my belt, I lifted my vest up to reveal it. The moment it came in to view he became more aggressive. So, I quickly pulled out the knife and dropped it on the ground to show I didn't mean any harm. However, he still wasn't convinced considering the knife was still in reaching distance. Motioning for me to kick it farther away from me I wasted no time and doing so. After hearing the splash of my weapon in the water, I once again offered the food to the dragon. While he crawled toward me I noticed he didn't have any teeth as he opened his mouth. "Hm. Toothless. I could have sworn you had-", before I could finish his teeth were revealed and snatched the fish from my hand. "Teeth...," I finished. He curiously approached me causing me to back up. "Uh, Uh, no. No." I said as he backed me up against a rock. "I don't have anymore," I stated. Out of nowhere the "toothless" dragon regurgitated something. It was half the fish I fed him a second ago. _Now, that's just disgusting. _The dragon unexpectedly straightened his posture and stared me down. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to do for a moment, but once again he motioned with his head, pointing at the fish. At that point, I knew he was returning the favor of feeding him. It wasn't even cooked and he wanted me to take a bite. To prevent him from getting angry, I took a bite and held it in my mouth. Hoping it that would satisfy him I shook my head pretending to enjoy it. But he for a third time motioned with his head to swallow it. Swallowing hard, I gutted the fish. _That tasted horrible! _Making sure I swallowed the whole bite and offering a fake smile proving to him it was gone.

Out of nowhere he opened his mouth a little bit not showing his teeth this time. Was this a smile? Could he actually be friendly? I held out my hand to touch him but he growled and fly away to the other side of the cove. Shooting fire at the ground to create a warm spot to sit in. He became sad while looking up at a bird in it's nest and watched it fly away. It was almost like he was envious of the bird for being able to fly when he couldn't. Part of his tail was damaged and until it was repaired he was stuck here.


	2. Forbidden

**Forbidden**

Just as the Night Fury focused his attention back on me, it quickly took it away. He turned around very casually then laid his head down using his lone fin as a blanket. That didn't stop me from being nosey. Slowly walking up to his damaged tail while reaching out. Out of nowhere, he lifted his tail and exchanged a small growl causing me to flinch and back off. Obviously, he was annoyed by me. We went our separate ways, he walked over to the roots hanging from the cliff and hung upside down while I walked back toward the small boulder to have a seat.

Later, I was still seating on the rock holding onto a stick. All I could think about was the dragon that didn't go for the kill. He wasn't like other dragons I've seen. What did I do to make him not want to take me out? As I bombarded myself with questions, I began drawing a picture of the dragon in the dirt with my stick. Just as I finished the head, I heard a small but non-threatening growl. I paused. Does he know what it is? I continued as normal drawing his eyes. He became very curious with my actions anxiously waited for my art work to be complete. While I put the finishing touches on it, the Night Fury wandered off. _Where's he going_, I thought.

He quickly returned with a tree branch which he tore off a nearby tree. The dragon began creating his own art work. I wasn't sure what it was suppose to be but he seemed to be very excited. He glanced back at me and then continued drawing. It didn't take him long to finish. I became puzzled for a moment. What was it? All he did was drew squiggly lines around the boulder. Pretty sure he was just mocking me. However, I wanted to vacate the middle to get a better look, but before I could walk any further he growled at me. I stopped in my tracks for second and looked down. _Right, I stepped on his work_, I thought. I'll be honest it was kinda funny the way he groaned at me. So I decided to mock him back by stepping on the line a second and third time. He growled once again. I smiled. _Okay, enough teasing_, I thought. I carefully made my way out of the middle while trying to keep my balance. I lost site of him while I made my way of the sudden, I felt his presences behind me and turned around cautiously then backed up.

The dragon and I shared the same facial expression. We were both unsure of each other, yet curious at the same time. I began to reach out for him once again, but he groaned and pulled away as he did before. _Huh, I don't get it_, my thoughts continued. Deciding to take a chance, I looked away and reached out a third time. Scared out of my mind I took it slow and stopped. He wasn't groaning this time but I didn't know what he was going to do. Debating whether I should keep going, I felt his nose make contact with my hand and I flinched. I slowly looked back up at him and he was just staring at me. He quickly just shook his head and ran off toward the corner of the cove. What does all this mean? I couldn't help but feel we had a connection with one another. I knew this was a forbidden friendship in the making. It was imperative that no one finds out about him.


End file.
